Deseos
by Niveneh
Summary: Naruto se encamina a la Villa de la Arena después de enterarse quién es el nuevo Kazekage. Spoilers para el capítulo 247 del manga Shounen-ai GaaraNaru


**Deseos**

**Por: Meiko Akiyama. **

_¿Y Gaara¿Qué hay de Gaara?_

Kazekage.

Si alguien le hubiera pronosticado a Naruto que aquella palabra era la escogida para cambiar su destino, jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero apenas la escuchó, de labios de Temari, una fuerza mayor se apoderó de él, obligándole a saltarse las reglas (tampoco era algo tan fuera de lo común) y encaminarse hacia la villa de la arena.

Naruto se cuidó de no ser atrapado y se mantuvo oculto durante mucho tiempo, estándose muy quieto y observando al pelirrojo con detenimiento. Varios Jounins vinieron a conversar con él algunos asuntos que no alcanzó a entender bien, y luego el Kazekage se quedó solo, mirando un punto perdido del horizonte que ya empezaba a teñirse de naranja, indicando el atardecer.

Su rostro parecía tranquilo e imperturbable y como siempre, no reflejaba ninguna emoción, ninguna descriptible al menos. A simple vista, no parece haber cambiado demasiado, pero cuando reparó en sus ojos se dio cuenta que éstos sí lucen distintos. Ya no carecen de brillo vital y la frialdad se ha evaporado del verde esmeralda. Aquel detalle tan simple hizo que su corazón saltara, entre aliviado y feliz.

Sabe que la mayoría de sus compañeros tiene algún fantasma del pasado con el cual lidiar todos los días, y siempre ha podido identificarse con cada de uno de ellos en algún aspecto. Sin embargo, con él es diferente.

Ambos son iguales.

Los cuerpos de ambos tienen que llevar a cuestas una maldición, la cual ninguno pidió. Los dos conocen a la perfección el peso de una mirada acusadora, señalándole con terror y repulsión. Ambos se llenan de la misma nostalgia al oír nombrar la palabra _monstruo. _

_"Él es como yo" _fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza al enterarse realmente quién era aquel shinobi de la arena.

Sí, ambos son iguales. Y si él se ha convertido en Kazekage, ahora nadie puede negarle a Naruto que su deseo está fuera de alcance. Si Gaara lo consiguió, él también puede.

-.¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a permanecer allí... Naruto-

Casi resbala del techo, pues la repentina pregunta le hizo perder la concentración. Tragó en seco y de un salto quedó a pocos metros del "kazekage". Ya se imaginaba la gélida mirada de recibimiento, puesto que estaba allí sin invitación alguna y encima espiando. No era una situación muy favorable, tiene que reconocerlo. ¿Y si le explicaba todo...? Quizás él pudiera comprender... ¿o no...?

Pero las dudas se disiparon al alzar la mirada, y encontrarse con los ojos de Gaara. No era muy bueno interpretando gestos, pero está completamente seguro que ese par de destellantes ojos verdes le estaban gritando una sola cosa. Que lo esperaba.

De repente, Naruto dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. De igual manera, lo único que aparece en su campo visual es el impasible rostro de Gaara, mirándole fijamente. Nunca antes nadie le había mirado de esa forma tan... profunda. Es como si fuera el centro de toda su atención.

Naruto se hubiera sentido realmente avergonzado, si el sonrojo en sus mejillas no hubiera aparecido al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo en rostro de Gaara. A pesar de la visible vergüenza, ninguno de los dos emitió movimiento alguno.

Posó otra vez su mirada en los ojos de Gaara y, repitiendo la escena anterior, leyó el mensaje claramente escrito en ellos: que estaban esperando por él. Sí, llevaban esperando por él, quizás toda la vida.

Sintiendo la revelación, Naruto puso fin a la poca distancia que ya los separaba y comunicó sus almas con el método más sencillo y arcaico que conoce el hombre: a través de sus labios.

**OoOoOoO **

El viento se colaba tímidamente por la habitación, moviendo las cortinas de la ventana al compás de un ritmo imaginario y golpeando con suavidad el rostro de Gaara. Movió un poco la almohada con el codo, intentando acomodarse mejor. Con algo de disimulo, la oscuridad se estaba volviendo más tenue, sabe que pronto amanecerá.

A pesar de ello Naruto seguía durmiendo plácidamente, acurrucado sobre su pecho. El rubio le ha rodeado por la cintura y tiene la mejilla reposando sobre su torso desnudo; nada parece perturbar su sueño.

Un suspiro reprimido se escapa de los labios de Gaara, quien tiene fija su mirada en su acompañante. Sin proponérselo en serio, por su mente desfilan los sucesos acontecidos varias horas atrás.

El beso que le dio Naruto fue muy repentino, y enseguida concluyó que estaba soñando despierto. Porque no encontró otra explicación lógica. Pero cuando su cuerpo reaccionó ante el gesto y empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Naruto, supo que era muy verdadero aquello que ocurría.

Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y la situación no terminaba en tragedia, la primera vez que no perdía la cordura. Al principio se sintió extraño y confuso, pero se reconfortó un poco cuando reconoció las mismas sensaciones en los gestos de Naruto. El miedo se apoderó de él al momento que se sintió despojado de su camisa, quizás el shukaku podría tener una reacción negativa ante el contacto. Afortunadamente sus temores nunca se materializaron.

Al transcurrir los minutos, las caricias entre ambos se fueron haciendo rítmicas y cuando Gaara dio un vistazo por casualidad a sus alrededores, se dio cuenta que se encontraban en su habitación. Ambos terminaron allí sin siquiera ponerse de acuerdo. Fue casi al mismo tiempo que dio ese vistazo de reconocimiento, cuando le dio verdadera importancia al hecho que los dos estaban sin camisa.

Contuvo el aire cuando Naruto se acercaba a él con la mirada fija, pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo, tropezó y cayó sobre Gaara, provocando que ambos se estrellaran contra el colchón de la cama.

Aquel pequeño accidente le hizo recordar a Gaara el hecho que Naruto aún era un niño de escasos quince años. Y que él también lo era, ahora como es el Kazekage, todos parecen olvidar este pequeño detalle. Hasta él mismo. Pero ahora, entre las caricias de Naruto no puede escapársele que sólo es un adolescente de quince años necesitado de amor. En realidad, ambos lo son. Porque a pesar de la amplia sonrisa de Naruto, que parece tan natural, él pudo leer su soledad y melancolía en cada gesto. Ahora más que nunca está completamente seguro que no hay quien pueda comprenderlo mejor que el rubio.

Luego de varias caricias, algunas dulces y otras intensas, Naruto se rindió al hechizo de morfeo y cayó en un sueño profundo, mas sin soltar el cuerpo de Gaara. No se ha movido de posición a pesar de llevar horas dormido.

La brisa matutina pega en el rostro de Gaara, y de manera inevitable una sensación tortuosa golpea su corazón. La llegada del sol es sinónimo de la partida de Naruto, porque aunque ninguno de los dos haya pronunciado palabra al respecto, es tácito que él debe partir en la mañana. Con los primeros rayos del alba, de ser posible; de lo contrario corre con la posibilidad de ser atrapado y tendría bastante problemas, sobre todo a la hora de rendir explicaciones del "por qué" estaba en la villa de la arena.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar tres fuertes golpes en la puerta. Aún es temprano, pero como la mayoría dentro de la mansión saben que él no duerme por las noches, la actividad comienza a tempranas horas.

-Disculpe, Kazekage-sama, pero me pidieron que le informara que la junta se llevará a cabo una hora más tarde de lo acordado. Y, cuando lo desee puede bajar a desayunar-

Gaara no respondió, casi nunca lo hacía así que quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta no tardó en retirarse.

-.¿Tienes mucho que hacer el día de hoy- volvió a sobresaltarse al ver a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos. No lo sintió despertarse, sin embargo aún no se ha movido de su posición. Sus brazos continúan muy aferrados a la cintura de Gaara- imagino que la vida de un Kazekage debe estar llena de compromisos...-

Terminó la frase con tanta nostalgia, que sintió la necesidad de decirle algo. Desafortunadamente nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras, ni siquiera en momentos importantes como éste.

-Está bien- Naruto se volvió hacia la ventana, por donde la claridad empezaba a colarse en el cuarto- pero supongo que... podría volver... quizás... en otra ocasión...-

Intentó sonreírle, pero el gesto se le quedó trabado y optó por asentirle en silencio. Sin embargo, Naruto supo leer la expectación en su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa. En silencio, Naruto se colocó su camisa con la misma rapidez con que se había despojado de ella, y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana. Se apoyó en el umbral de ésta y desde allí se volteó hacia Gaara, dirigiéndole una mirada de despedida. Segundos después, despareció con agilidad por la ventana.

Pero Gaara permaneció en su sitio, cualquiera diría que está absorto viendo el rítmico movimiento de las cortinas de seda.

Sin embargo no es así.

El Kazekage continúa observando la ventana con fijación, porque tiene la imagen mental de Naruto colocado allí, regalándole una sonrisa de despedida y, a la vez, de esperanza.

Porque el recordar aquella sonrisa y sentir los dedos de Naruto sobre su piel, le hacen pensar que tal vez su deseo de ser feliz no esté tan lejos de la realidad, después de todo.

**FIN**

**NdA: Sé muy bien que la pareja de culto general es el Naruto x Sasuke. Y no es que yo odie ver a ese par juntos, pero sólo de imaginarme a Gaara y Narutos juntos... bueno, mejor ni se imaginen. Simplemente porque pienso que nadie puede comprender mejor a Naruto que Gaara, y viceversa, porque ambos han pasado por situaciones similares. Una amiga me dijo que ambos soncomo las dos caras de la moneda: Gaara es el reflejo de lo que podría haber sido Naruto si no hubiera conocido el cariño de Iruka, igual para la situación contraria. **

**Bueno, mucha habladera ya. El punto es que la pareja me encanta y desde hace rato tenía en la cabeza un fanfic de ellos. Al principio me costó entablar bien la trama y quité la idea lemon que tenía, porque me pareció que no venía a cuento todavía. **

**Espero les haya gustado y si hay algún seguidor del GaaraxNaruto allá afuera, que no se sienta solo xD. Yo lo acompaño. **

**Mi correo (está en el profile del sitio) está para cualquier sugerencia o comentario. **


End file.
